poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Emerl's Adventures of Peter Pan (2003)
Emerl's Adventures of Peter Pan (2003) is a upcoming crossover created by TMNTHedgehog5. Plot In the nursery of the Darling household located in Edwardian era London, Wendy Darling tells her younger brothers John and Michael the story of Cinderella, who went to the ball and found herself surrounded by pirates. Life is disrupted when their Aunt Millicent arrives to visit. Judging Wendy to be an "almost" full-grown woman, Aunt Millicent advises Mr. and Mrs. Darling to think of Wendy's future, saying that Wendy should spend less time in the nursery, and more time with herself, to become a grown woman. The very idea frightens the children. At school, Wendy daydreams about having seen Peter in the night, and, after being caught with a drawing of him over her bed, is in trouble with the teacher, who sends a letter by a boy messenger to Wendy's father at the bank, and as she tries to stop him, along with the family's "nurse" dog Nana, embarrasses her father in front of his superiors. As a punishment, Mr. Darling chains Nana outside and declares it time for Wendy to grow up. Peter visits the nursery again looking for his shadow, which Nana had bitten off, and introduces himself. After being acquainted, Wendy sews his shadow back on and is enchanted by Peter's ability to fly and his description of Neverland and how nicely he talks about girls. She asks Peter if she can kiss him, but because he does not know what a kiss is, ends up giving him a thimble instead. He returns the "kiss" by plucking an acorn from his shirt and giving it to her. Peter invites her to tell stories to his gang of Lost Boys. She asks to bring her brothers, John and Michael, to which Peter agrees. He grabs Tinker Bell and shakes fairy dust on the children and tells them to think of happy thoughts. Nana, having escaped her chain, leads Mr. and Mrs. Darling back home from a party, but they arrive too late to stop the children. The children fly over London and then to Neverland. They observe Captain Hook's ship from a cloud. The pirates spot them and attack with their cannons. One knocks Wendy far away and the other causes Michael and John to fall towards the island below. Peter tells Tinker Bell to find Wendy while he takes care of Hook. But Tinker Bell reaches the hideout as Wendy is still falling from the sky, and out of jealousy, tricks the Lost Boys into shooting Wendy with an arrow. The boys learn the truth and confess to Peter, but Wendy is revealed not to have been killed as the arrow hit the acorn necklace hung around her neck. Angry, Peter banishes Tinker Bell and ends their friendship. When Wendy finally awakens she finds the Lost Boys on their knees begging her to be their mother, which she accepts. They blindfold her and lead her to their hideout, and she finally realises her brothers are missing. Michael and John stumble across the crocodile that ate Hook's hand, then encounter the Native American princess Tiger Lily . All three are then captured by Hook and taken to the Black Castle to use as bait for Peter Pan. Wendy and Peter visit the mermaids' lagoon to ask the dark and mysterious creatures to help in locating John and Michael, and learn that Hook has her brothers. Peter and Hook engage in a duel but it is stopped when the ticking crocodile arrives and tries to eat Hook, allowing the children to all escape. That night, after a celebration at the Native American camp, Peter shows Wendy the fairies' home and the two share a dance. Hook spies on the two and soon comes across Tinker Bell, who is still hurt and upset from being banished, and charms her into telling him more about Peter and Wendy. Peter becomes upset with Wendy after she tries to get him to express his feelings and that he will never love and never grow up, and tells her to go home and grow up if she's not happy. Wendy, hurt, leaves to be alone. Hook has the sleeping Wendy carried to his ship. There, he entices her to become a pirate, but sends a spy to follow her to the Lost Boys' underground hideout afterwards. Wendy soon comes to her senses and tells her brothers that the three of them will be going home, which upsets Peter. The Lost Boys ask if they can go too, upsetting Peter even more. Wendy tries to say goodbye to Peter but he turns away in sadness. She leaves him a cup of "medicine" and tells him not to forget to take it. Wendy leaves the hideout only to discover the pirates have been holding the boys captive outside, preparing to ambush her. Before she can scream for help, she is cleave gagged, bound and carried away by Hook's crew. Hook goes down into the tree, and puts a drop of poison in Peter's medicine. He is about to drink the medicine, but Tinker Bell intervenes and drinks the poison herself. Peter telepathically reaches out to children sleeping around the world, the Darlings, Aunt Millicent, the Lost Boys, and even the pirates to assert their belief in fairies, which brings Tinker Bell back to life. Peter and Tinker Bell save Wendy and the boys from walking the plank by making the pirates think the crocodile is on board, and a battle soon breaks out. Hook sprinkles himself with Tinker Bell's fairy dust and fights Peter in a duel while flying. Hook taunts him about Wendy abandoning him and forgetting all about him when she grows up. Weakened by those thoughts and unable to fight, Peter gives in to his inevitable death. Seeing this as goodbye, Wendy gives Peter her hidden kiss as a sign of love which gives him the strength to recover. Peter reengages Hook, who loses his confidence and falls into the waiting jaws of the crocodile. With the ship covered in fairy dust, Peter flies Wendy and the boys back to London. Mr. and Mrs. Darling are overjoyed at the return of their children, and adopt the Lost Boys. Slightly, who got lost on the way to London and arrives at the house too late, is adopted by the lonely Aunt Millicent. Peter promises never to forget Wendy and to return someday before heading back to Neverland with Tinker Bell. According to the adult Wendy, she never saw Peter again, but she continues to tell his story to her own children and grandchildren so that his legacy will last forever. Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 *Emerl *Gmerl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong *Mario *Kirby & Meta-Knight *Classic Sonic & Classic Tails *Coco *Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy & Spike *Applebloom, Sweeite Belle & Scootaloo *Spongebob, Patrick & Sandy *Jenny *Skipper, Kowalski, Private & Rico *Finn & Jake *Eddy, Double-D & Ed *Rigby & Mordecai *Gumball & Darwin *Sam & Max *Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup *Leonardo, Rapheal, Donatello & Michelanglo *Alvin, Simon Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette & Eleanor *Takato, Henry, Rika, Guilmon, Terriermon & Renamon *Sora, Xion, Donald & Goofy *Huey, Dewie & Louie *Rich, Dave, Smitty & Scott *Ralph, Felix & Vanellope *Darkrai Other Heroes *Luigi & Princess Peach *Fox, Falco, Krystal, Slippy & Peppy *Crash & Aku Aku *Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Trixie & Babs Seed *Pikachu & Meloetta *Sonic, Tails Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge Omega, Amy, Cream, Espio, Charmy Vector, Silver & Blaze *Thomas, Luke, Hiro, Charlie, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Stanley, Rosie, The Logging Locos & The Steam Team (Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Toby and Emily) *Hamtaro, Bijou, Oxnard, Boss, Pashmina, Penelope, Maxwell, Sandy, Stan, Howdy, Dexter, Cappy & Panda *Tigerman, Kiva, Zoe & Kopa Villains * Trivia * Category:TMNTSubspace12